


The Things Between Hate and Love

by FangirlDC



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlDC/pseuds/FangirlDC
Summary: She obeys the rules, he doesn’t. She prays everyday, he doesn’t. She is a nun, he is a poor homeless man. Everything starts with a snowflake, but they don’t know how will it end.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	The Things Between Hate and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I actually listened to a lot of gospel music while I was writing this.  
> Reviews are highly appreciated, please enjoy this one-shot!

* * *

_"In time we **hate** that which we often fear."_

-William Shakespeare

* * *

"Thank you, sister Elsa."

She just nodded her head to express that she heard the old man, whom she had just given food.

Some of her nun friends thought it was improper to tell their names to the people they were helping. Nevertheless, Elsa offered her name when a random person asked for it. That's why, basically, every homeless person in the neighborhood knew her name.

As always, she and her other nun friends were delivering food to the poor homeless people, who mainly consisted of men. It was a daily basis for her, every night at eight o'clock, the church provided food for the people who lived on the streets.

To Elsa, as a nun who dedicated herself to Jesus and the holy Lord, it was a very sacred duty to help the people who needed it. To her, helping poor people wasn't a duty, it was a privilege.

The platinum-haired beautiful woman let her lips move toward up a little while she was putting hot pasta into a plastic plate and lending them to the people who were waiting in the line. She never forgot to offer a smile to each person who waited for her to give food.

The air was freezing, it was really cold outside, at least no wind was whistling, the weather was plain snowy. Although many people absolutely hated the cold, the blue-eyed, pale-skinned woman loved winter. Her body felt alive and fresh when she sensed the cold.

She was brought back to the real world when she heard the quiet whispers of the nuns who were standing next to her. There were three other nuns besides her tonight. One for the soup, one for the mashed potatoes, one for the bread.

With an irritated low sigh that escaped from her lips unintentionally, she directed her blue eyes to the snow-white silvery haired young man.

He was slim, kinda tall, had amazing deep blue eyes that one could spend hours and hours looking at, he had cute eyebrows and nose, his features seemed like they were drawn by a professional artist. Okay, she would never admit aloud, but he was indeed, very handsome.

She suddenly grimaced in disgust, scorned at the fact that such a sinful thought like that has crossed her mind.

He has been showing up for a year, twice or thrice a week. He never spoke, after silently taking his food, he always left immediately, disappeared into the darkness.

He was always wearing a navy blue old hoodie, brown trousers that their legs were torn and a pair of brown boots which were ripped apart pretty badly. Since the weather was snowy and frigid, he was also wearing a navy blue jacket. However, it was obviously not enough to protect the young man from the cold.

Elsa's 'friends' excitedly prepared his food with huge grins on their faces. Nun or not, being a woman, her friends were captivated by that good-looking young man.

"Isn't your coat a bit thin for this weather, brother?" her nun friend asked him hesitantly, eyes were flickering. The snow-white silvery haired just shook his head and proceeded to grab his pasta.

It all began with a single snowflake...

She started to commit sins because of a tiny, unique, delicate snowflake that ironically resembled pureness.

Elsa felt her eyebrows knitting together in confusion when she heard the young man... Laughing? He held his stomach while he was definitely giggling, then his lips twisted toward up so that a small smile on his handsome face occurred.

"You've got a snowflake on your nose." he spoke for the first time in a year. He beamed at Elsa kindly, his eyes were staring directly at hers.

He has never made eye contact before. He was always withdrawn, reserved. When they asked him questions to help him out, he never answered.

"I-I—" Elsa only stammered, she put her hand on her nose, immediately melted the snowflake which had landed on her nose. She felt her cheeks burning up while she was averting her gaze away from him.

He had such a lovely voice, it was tender, silky but also manly and strong. "Thank you for the food, _Snowflake_." he said simply and retreated, vanished slowly.

When Elsa turned her head, she witnessed her friends, watching her literally with open jaws, the shock was all drawn into their features.

* * *

Two weeks passed away quickly, as usual, he only appeared twice or thrice a week. Everything was still ordinary, her regular routines continued without any dilemma. There was a tiny discrepancy though...

"Thank you, Snowflake."

Instead of saying nothing, now the young man let out a simple sentence which was the same. This didn't bother Elsa at all, she could get used to a fresh habit, however, that nickname troubled her. He was supposed to call her sister, certainly not Snowflake. It was... inappropriate. Nevertheless, she could deal with that, he was just a homeless man who she was offering free food.

One day though, once again, he broke her routine.

She was walking on the streets, heading home after delivering food. Even though it was late at night and the weather was extremely cold, she had no problem with that. Her apartment was near to the church, so she only had to walk for a few minutes.

Her feet halted calmly when she heard a groan. The nun kept her collected composure as she whirled her head to the narrow alley. Two men were kicking, punching, beating up a man, who was laying on the ground.

Elsa weighed her options, either she would intervene or wait until the men stop. It was late, therefore probably dangerous to interfere with a fight. Nonetheless, helping people was always her priority so she jumped into the fight.

"Stop! Or I will call the police!" she ordered with a stiff tone.

The two men surprisingly ceased, lifted up their heads to see the young woman standing in from of them. Then, with fast movements, they began to run away. Maybe it was because of her threat, or the fact that she was dressed in nun clothes.

"Are you okay?" she questioned the man on the ground, silently praying that he was alive.

The man only grunted as a response when she crouched down to examine him closer. It was dark, so she couldn't see him clearly, but when she finally noticed the snow-white silvery hair... her breath hitched.

"Will you be able to stand up?" she asked, attempted to hide her apprehension.

The young, good-looking man managed to nod weakly. He was trembling on the freezing snow, his arms were wrapped around his stomach. As Elsa assisted him to stand up, she noticed that he was trying to hide his injuries. Blood was leaking from his mouth and he winced in pain while he was struggling not to wobble and fall. Although his injuries didn't seem so serious, he still needed treatment.

She had to bear a hand to him to make him stand up. She analyzed her choices, she would take him to the church, the hospital or her apartment. The man was homeless, probably didn't have money to afford the medication in the hospital, the church was closed by now so... The only choice left was her apartment.

With rushed steps, she whispered him to stay conscious, or else she wouldn't be able to carry the young man. When they entered her small, old flat, he quickly collapsed on her couch.

Elsa hurried to the bathroom, grabbed the first aid kit. She kindly removed his jacket, then his hoodie. He was wearing a yellowish-white t-shirt, but the lower of it was slightly tainted in blood. Elsa also removed his t-shirt, took a glance at his wound. It wasn't that bad, blood was flowing just a little, still, not that awful. Without hesitation, she cleaned the wound and then used a bandage to cover it.

"Thank you... Snowflake." the young man mumbled in pain while she was silently assisting him to settle on the couch.

"You can stay for the rest of the night here." Elsa stated simply. Then, she brought him a blanket and a pillow. He needed to rest, she couldn't have thrown him out of her flat, not in this condition!

Without observing him, she left immediately and shut the bedroom door behind her.

* * *

The platinum blonde yawned sleepily, she stretched her arms to wake up completely. Nevertheless, while she was making her coffee thanks to her big kettle, she dozed slightly once again. Then, she grabbed her cup and took a sip from her coffee, headed to the living room in order to watch the news from her extremely small television.

She nearly dropped her coffee mug on the floor when she saw a snow-white silvery haired young man, standing right in front of her bookshelf. He was holding a book, she couldn't define which one.

"Good morning." he greeted her shortly with a kind look on his face, his hair was normally messy but now it was even messier.

Elsa stood there, was completely frozen due to her shock. She absolutely forgot he had spent the night in her apartment.

"I read this book such a long time ago." the young man murmured calmly as he showed the cover of the book. It was Les Misérables by Victor Hugo.

Elsa couldn't manage to open her mouth and let out a single word. It was still very early in the morning and her brain wasn't functioning properly.

The young man shook his head and grinned in amusement, although his grin was weak and hollow. He was dressed in his slightly bloody t-shirt. He grabbed his hoodie which was laying on the couch, wore it and then searched for his jacket. When he picked it, he moved toward the front door without saying anything.

He unlocked the door, only the sounds of the locks were hearable. Before he stepped out of the flat though, he turned and caught one last glimpse of her. "I've always imagined you were simply blonde... but platinum blonde suits you more. It looks amazing on you." he complimented her and then took his leave.

As soon as she heard those words, the horrifying realization hit her, really hard. She was standing in front of a man on her pink, panda adorned pajamas!

Elsa yanked a pillow from the couch, buried her head on it and started to scream at her idiocy. After her internal crisis ceased down a little, the book caught her attention. There was a small piece of paper laying on it. She grabbed it hastily and read it:

_"The **books** are to remind us what asses and fools we are."_

-Rad Bradbury

There was a little note underneath the quote, the handwriting was pretty neat and elegant: _"I love books."_

-Jack Frost

Instead of throwing the paper away, she decided to keep it.

* * *

"Snowflake!" she heard a shout from the distance. A week had passed and she hasn't seen him since then so she was kinda worried about him.

Elsa decided to stop even though it was late at night. She immediately turned around and faced the panting young man, whose hands were placed on his kneecaps. Jack, the guy who had amazingly captivating blue eyes, beamed at her lightly and pulled out a folded paper from his pocket, then handed it to her.

She shouldn't have taken it, she should have ignored him and quickly gone to her apartment.

Nevertheless, she unfolded the paper slowly and stared at it. Her eyes grew bigger in shock when she saw her own portrait on the paper. It was drawn by charcoal, the picture of her was smiling brightly and her platinum blonde hair was loose.

Feeling her cheeks burning up, she knew that she was probably blushing so hard. Still, she managed to read the note, which was at the bottom of the paper:

_" **Art** washes away from the soul the dust of everyday life."_

-Pablo Picasso

Elsa blinked severely, then rested her gaze on the homeless man. Jack offered her a nervous grin whereas he was rubbing the back of his neck. "Consider it as a gift... Thank you once again." he explained plainly.

The platinum blonde bit her bottom lip and tapped her chin thoughtfully. "So you also love art?" she asked, made an assumption. She remembered his first note about his love for books. However, this time, there was no further note attached to it.

The young good-looking man shook his head. "I love art but I also hate it." When Elsa raised an eyebrow, he let out a breath dramatically and continued. "It is obvious why art is amazing, it reflects even the most hidden thoughts, it is a therapy for our soul. However, some pieces of art... I wouldn't call them art. I find it quite absurd that a single blue line counted as a masterpiece and can be sold to a million dollars. That is just... bullshit."

Her eyes grew bigger in surprise. She wasn't expecting... this. She had deduced he didn't belong to the talkative type. He has hardly ever spoken, but now he was speaking with a great passion. He used a bad word while he was having a conversation with a nun, but it didn't bother her anyway.

Without noticing doing it, Elsa's lips curled up slightly. She tucked the paper inside of her coat's pocket.

* * *

"Hi Snowflake." the familiar, manly but kind voice greeted her as the figure suddenly appeared next to her.

Elsa didn't stop walking, although she allowed herself to slow down her steps. "You shouldn't give a nickname to a nun." she asserted a little coldly.

"Why? Do you hate it?"

"I should."

Jack let out a short laughter. "But you love it anyway." he affirmed matter of factly.

When Elsa didn't respond and averted her gaze away from as much as possible, the young man delivered a tiny piece of paper to her, this time, it wasn't folded.

_" **Money** has never made man happy, nor will it, there is nothing in its nature to produce happiness. The more of it one has the more one wants."_

-Benjamin Franklin

"I hate money." he blurted out bluntly. Elsa raised her head to analyze his face. He seemed truthful.

"Is that why you live on the streets?" she questioned him curiously.

Jack nodded his head in agreement. "Partly. I pity most people. They believe they can be happy if they have money. Money can't buy happiness. It just makes people more greedy and needy." he clarified cleverly, there was a deep frown on his face.

Elsa sighed tiredly while she was watching the tiny snowflakes falling delicately.

* * *

"Bow-wow!" a dog barked loudly next to her ear. She yelped in fear and leaped a little due to the unexpected sound.

Then, a familiar voice began to laugh loudly. Elsa narrowed her eyebrows in annoyance and sent a death glare to Jack Frost, who was holding a very cute, little dog. The puppy had grey fur and an adorable tiny tail.

"Jack, why are you holding a puppy?" she inquired with a serious and slightly harsh tone, she realized it probably sounded scolding.

"I found him in an alley. He was shivering because of the cold. He needs to be fed and a bath sounds also nice... Can you please help him, Snowflake?" Jack clarified sadly, then he gave her puppy dog eyes while the puppy was also staring at her with its extremely cute brown eyes.

Elsa let out a loud sigh and nodded reluctantly. They headed to her apartment in complete silence, the only sound was the wind whistling a bit harshly.

They cleaned the dog down together, as they washed it with shampoo carefully, they discovered that the dog had white fur, instead of grey. Later, when the dog saw the food which was prepared for him, he literally ate the whole plate in a minute. Soon, he was crawling on the nun's lap and sleeping peacefully.

Elsa stroked the puppy's fur tentatively, she was completely focused on him, not the man who was sitting right next to her.

"He can't survive... He needs a home." Jack murmured frankly, she could sense that he was also observing the dog.

"You want me to take care of him." she guessed what he was intending to request.

He didn't reply, just stretched out a piece of paper as usual. She accepted it silently and read it slowly:

"In all things of **nature** there is something of the marvelous."

-Aristotle

"I love nature and animals. I can't imagine a world without them... That would be catastrophic."

Elsa patted the puppy's head, a tiny but genuine smile spread over to her lips. "Olaf."

"What?"

"His name... It is Olaf." When she turned her head, she found Jack grinning ear to ear whole-heartedly. Her heart also melted because of that wonderful grin. "You can visit him when you want to."

"Thank you, Snowflake."

* * *

Elsa stopped walking when she faced a piece of paper. She took it gently while his hand was retreating. She felt herself knitting her eyebrows a little, the quote was longer than the others.

_"The **future** of humanity is going to bifurcate in two directions: Either it's going to become multiplanetary, or it's going to remain confined to one planet and eventually there's going to be an extinction event."_

-Elon Musk

"I hate the future because I know it won't be good. Extinction of animals, lack of water, the abuse to nature, global warming... Not even the finest technology can save us if we continue like this."

The platinum blonde shut down her umbrella when she heard those words. She raised her chin, so that the raindrops met her face. "Well then, let's enjoy the beautiful rain while it still lasts."

* * *

_" **People** are like dirt. They can either nourish you and help you grow as a person or they can stunt your growth and make you wilt and die."_

-Plato

"You love people and hate them at the same time... Just like the rest of us." the young nun speculated casually.

"I thought nuns didn't hate anyone." he responded with a thoughtful tone, his blue eyes reflected his confusion.

"I do. I don't like people who hurt others by actually intending and wanting to."

Jack chuckled whereas he was shaking his head in amusement. "What about discrimination?"

"What about it?"

The snow-white silvery haired man began to bit his upper lip while he was squinting. "I just don't understand it at all. Why do humans make discrimination between men and women anyway? It is also nonsensical to be against LGBTQ. Our gender is based on how did our homolog chromosomes make crossing over in meiosis. The process is haphazard, I could be a woman. Love is far beyond than a stupid random pairing of chromosomes... I am not even going to talk about how much stupid racism is."

Elsa tapped her chin thoughtfully, she was thinking of an answer. "People are weird. They don't want to be discriminated but they do it themselves anyway."

"You don't discriminate."

That statement made the young woman flinch a little, a deep scowl represented on her face. "How can you know?"

Jack grabbed her wrist softly, caused her to halt from walking toward her apartment. They locked their eyes on each other. She didn't push him away, let the moment of relaxing silence take her. Then, he opened his mouth to speak: "Because unlike other people, you have never looked at me with pity or creased your face in disgust."

* * *

_"Remember the first time you went to a show and saw your favorite band. You wore their shirt, and sang every word. You didn't know anything about scene politics, haircuts, or what was cool. All you knew was that this **music** made you feel different from anyone you shared a locker with. Someone finally understood you. This is what music is about."_

-Gerard Way

She attempted to control her giggle, but she has already been late, a low, feminine giggle had escaped from her mouth. "It is a good quote... But I had never thought you were into My Chemical Romance." she couldn't help but tease him with a playful smirk on her face.

Jack scoffed at her words, his cheeks were flushing, getting redder and redder. "And I believe you only listen to gospel music." he taunted her back.

Elsa chuckled softly, found it quite amusing that he was blushing because of a simple, harmless mockery. He seemed so... adorable when he flickered. "No, I don't only listen to gospel." she replied simply.

" _Without music, life would be a mistake_... It is a quote from Friedrich Nietzsche." he offered her another quotation about music.

She snickered, it was funny that he felt like he had to give another reference. She decided not to torture him further though. "I assume you love music?" she continued on with their main topic.

"Yeah." he affirmed her, "Even though there are so many songs that I detest, music taste changes person to person... Music is the only thing humans can still make right."

* * *

_" **Politics** is not a game. It is an earnest business."_

-Winston Churchill

"Politics is the reason why everything is wrong with this world." Jack gritted through his teeth with so much hatred that Elsa didn't know he was capable of. Sure, he loathed a lot of things but he never sounded that much aggressive before.

The young nun pursed her lips whereas she was making her puppy's dinner ready. "But without it, everything would be in chaos." she slightly disagreed with him.

The young man let out a muffled, angry laugh while he was stroking Olaf, who was snuggling into his chest. He shook his head quickly. "My dear Snowflake... Chaos is better than the mess that politics create."

Her breath hitched when he said 'my dear'. Nonetheless, like any other time, the nun didn't bring it up and cause a scene.

"I guess you are right... this world is really messed up."

* * *

_" **Sport** is not only a superiority of physical ability. Cognition and moral also help this work."_

-Mustafa Kemal Atatürk

Elsa shrugged as she nodded her head to confirm herself that he loved sport. Why would anyone despise sport anyway?

"Sport is also a thing between hate and love." the snow-white silvery haired attractive man acknowledged what he was feeling toward the sport. This caused Elsa to frown in utter bewilderment. Jack chuckled in entertainment and handed out another piece of paper.

_"Without **football** , I couldn't have ruled this country for half an hour."_

-Antonio de Oliveira Salazar

"Do you know those men, Snowflake?" he asked, when Elsa shook her head, he proceeded. "One of them is a leader who saved his country and brought democracy. The other one is a dictator who ruled his country with football. One of them emphasized the importance of sports while the other one used it for bad."

The young nun chewed the inside of her cheek, was too lost in thought. "But this isn't about sport... It is about politics and two different men."

He shrugged his shoulder as a response. "And yet, humanity had managed to pollute good things because of politics."

* * *

_" **Literature** adds to reality, it does not simply describe it. It enriches the necessary competencies that daily life requires and provides; and in this respect, it irrigates the deserts that our lives have already become."_

-C. S. Lewis

This time she couldn't figure out what he had felt toward literature, so she decided to mock him a bit. "Let me guess... You are going to talk about politics once again."

He raised his eyebrows and smirked mischievously. "No. I adore literature... I am who I am right now thanks to the literature and books. I didn't end up bad, did I?"

If someone else was in her situation, they would certainly laugh- He was homeless and poor after all. Regardless, Elsa whole-heartedly approved him. "You turned out pretty okay." she whispered, knowing well that she was barely audible.

Judging from the goofy grin on his face, he had heard her anyway.

* * *

_" **God** may exist, but science can explain the universe without the need for a creator."_

-Stephen Hawking

The young nun didn't say anything, plainly waited for his comment. "Science... It belongs to the group the things between hate and love. Of course, science is significant, one should make experiments, analyze the world they are in, asks questions and search their answers. Nonetheless-"

"Science can also be... harmful." Elsa interrupted the young man and finished his sentence for him.

The handsome man nodded with enthusiasm while the snowflakes were falling harder than before. Despite the heavy snowing, the weather was slightly getting warmer within each day, after all, spring was coming slowly. "The atom bomb for instance. Or guns, swords, torture machines... Many people died and suffered because of them. People occasionally use science for their own evil motives, desires."

"You are right." she mumbled under her breath while she was hugging herself, trying to cease the cold.

"I wish I wasn't." he replied, his blue eyes looked distant and sad.

* * *

_" **Freedom** is the right to tell people what they do not want to hear."_

-George Orwell

"Beware for George Orwell... I have two more quotes from him. He is my favorite author." Jack foreshadowed with his usual collected voice whereas he was running a hand through his extremely messy hair.

When the platinum blonde-haired nun gestured him to continue, he swiveled his gaze away from her and rested his blue eyes on the sidewalk that they have been walking on. "Freedom is everything... It is the thing I value the most. Unfortunately, it is the thing people have the least."

The young woman whirled her head to examine his handsome features. He was being serious. "What do you mean? We are in the 21stCentury, not in middle age." she reminded him in astonishment.

"Do you feel free, Snowflake? Can you say whatever you want?"

"Saying everything that you want to is inappropriate, Jack. Somethings are better when they stay hidden." she chided him as if he was a child, her tone was reprimanding.

"This is what I am talking about! There are always boundaries, limitations that are holding us." he exclaimed passionately, seemed really excited.

"Rules are necessary."

"Of course they are. Regardless, I am not talking about the rules... I mean the system. We always have to keep pace with it. We can't say or do something that the system doesn't allow. We are not free, not truly. We are obliged to do what the system wants. We are just simple pawns, our existence doesn't matter."

Elsa halted, refused to take one more step. She narrowed her eyes while her gaze was focused on his exquisite blue eyes. "You do matter to me. I think that's what important. Maybe the system does not care about you... But a person does." she confessed seriously, strangely didn't feel ashamed of her words.

That was the first time he had crashed her into a tight hug. More surprisingly, she didn't hesitate to embrace him back.

* * *

_"All the **war** -propaganda, all the screaming and lies and hatred, comes invariably from people who are not fighting."_

-George Orwell

"This needs no explanation... I hate wars. It is extremely ridiculous that people kill each other. No victory can efface the horrors of bloodshed." he told her grimly, his tone was depressing.

Elsa lifted up her head in determination. "I strongly disagree. War is a thing between hate and love." she remarked a bit sternly.

"How so?" he popped out a question in interest.

"Instead of letting people conquer your country and tell you what do, one should fight. Or, when people are crushed under the government, they should rebel, make a revolution. Somethings are worth fighting for, even it means you will sacrifice a lot." she enlightened him, she was shuddering, her heartbeat was becoming faster.

His gorgeous blue eyes sparkled after those words, they were gleaming with great fascination. "I had never thought that way... You are right."

She wobbled due to her stupefaction, luckily he caught her with his arms strongly, prevented her from falling. She could feel his muscles under his protective touch. "No further arguing?" she marveled.

He shook his head as a no and chortled, obviously found her question ludicrous. He was still holding her, but he slowly removed his hands. Before he could completely part away, his hand brushed to her hand, gave it a simple stroke. Eventually, he opened his mouth to speak:

"You are worth fighting for."

* * *

_" **Capitalism** does not permit an even flow of economic resources. With this system, a small privileged few are rich beyond conscience, and almost all others are doomed to be poor at some level."_

-Martin Luther King Jr.

"I hate capitalism."

The nun raised an eyebrow while she was capoching her coat's hood to protect herself from the harsh, powerful wind. "I agree that it is negotiable, but there is no system better than capitalism... The folk was suffering in old times. They had no rights, no food... Nothing."

Jack made a sound of 'tsk' to express his disapproval. "Due to capitalism, our _souls_ suffer."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "It is better than the old times."

The young man stopped moving, a deep frown was sunk into his attractive features. "No. I'd rather being starved or tortured. I refuse to be a toy of this I bizarre system, even if it means I will be homeless." he declared, almost furiously.

The young woman narrowed her eyes, she didn't understand him at all. "There are other ways to defeat the system."

"And what is that, Snowflake?" he spat out those words, his anger still didn't vanish.

"Being happy." she replied simply and began to wander, knowing that he would follow her.

"Being utterly happy is impossible." he gave his opinion bitterly.

She didn't know how to respond that. She couldn't think of a logical explanation or a way out. So, she sighed dramatically and mumbled under her breath three basic words. "It shouldn't be."

* * *

_"All animals are equal, but some animals are more equal than others."_

-George Orwell

"This quotation doesn't explain what communism is, it explains _Stalinism_. Nevertheless, I am not keen on communism either."

The platinum blonde nods, has already predicted that a long time ago. When he first told her that he hated capitalism, she actually thought he was a communist or something... But Jack didn't like either of them.

"I think, there is no good system." he whimpered quietly.

"Are you an anarchist?"

He let out a low chuckle, licked his lips while he trying to hold his smile. "Maybe... Though, you are an anarchist too."

"W-What?" she stuttered out in shock, her eyes grew wide.

"You are way different than the typical, stereotype nuns." he retorted cooly.

She pursed her lips, was too deep in thought so that she tapped her chin by habit. "I guess so."

When they eventually arrived at her flat, she searched for her keys while he was standing there awkwardly, was going to bid his goodbye as always. But today, she didn't want to finish their ten minutes of regular discussion about the quotes. It has been months since they were doing this, walking from the church to her apartment with a delightful conversation.

No, today, she couldn't take it anymore. She just needed to know what had happened to him. Jack clearly preferred to be homeless by his free will and she was extremely curious about why he had made such a choice like that.

"Perhaps, you would want a cup of coffee?" she invited him over as she unlocked the front door and opened it.

However, he just stood there, his beautiful blue eyes were observing her in worry. "Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly. He had come over to her apartment just twice, because of his injury and visitation for Olaf.

"Of course, silly." she playfully replied, gestured him to enter.

With hesitated steps, he stepped into her apartment, slowly began to remove his jacket. She quickly took off her coat too and headed to the kitchen, commenced to make coffee for both of them. "How do you like your coffee?" she called out from the kitchen.

"I-Uh-I like it with milk and sugar." he stammered behind her back. Her lips twitched into an amused smile, he sounded extremely shy and embarrassed.

Soon, they were sitting on her old couch, sipping their beverages silently. "Olaf likes warm hugs." the young nun informed him quietly when Olaf jumped on Jack's lap, he was excitedly swinging his tail.

He put his drink on the aged wooden coffee table and wrapped his arms around Olaf slowly, the puppy immediately cuddled up to him.

"What do you want to ask me?" he questioned her all of a sudden. When she startled and her eyes grew larger, he went on: "Snowflake, I've known you for months, I can discern something is bothering you."

"Why are you living on the streets, Jack?" she raised a question with a hushed voice, feeling bold, she stared at right into his blue eyes.

He straightened up to backward, fingers are caressing Olaf's fur. "I had a sister named Emma. She was... She was my whole world, meant everything to me. A couple of years ago she had... died." he blurted out, his outlines were impassive and tepid. "After her death, everything sorta became... meaningless. It was pointless to wake up and go to work as if nothing had happened. I took care of her after our parents died when I was eighteen. When she died too, the house felt so empty. I didn't want to live in it, or another one."

"I am sorry."

He let out a bitter, pained laugh that made her feel the sorrow in his heart. "Don't be."

* * *

_"The Lord is the everlasting **God** , the Creator of the ends of the earth. He will not grow tired or weary, and his understanding no one can fathom."_

-The Bible

"You read the Bible." she announced her thought, she was actually impressed, found out quite bewildering that he gave her a passage from the Bible.

"I most certainly did."

"And what do you feel toward God?" she questioned him, pushed him to explain.

His blue eyes were examining her, he seemed he was choosing his words. "I believe in God. Some people are thankful that he created us, some are pissed off that he is the one who makes us suffer. The things is... I don't hate him, but love him either."

She frowned, she was baffled because of his words, as usual. "Why?"

He was biting his bottom lip, his stunning eyebrows were knitted together. "People are responsible for themselves. We determine the good or bad things that we do or can't do. God may have created us, but he is not directing us, we are ruling ourselves, or at least, we are trying to. That's why it's ridiculous to worship him in an obsessive way or despise him."

"What about religions?" she interrogated him.

He laughed a little, eyes looked fond and soft. "My Snowflake, only one quote per night." he reminded her playfully.

"Jack! You can't just leave the topic half finished!" she cried to object.

He chuckled and shook his head. For a moment, she thought he was going to decline her request... However, he made the exact opposite by handing out a piece of paper to her. "You are lucky that I have the next quote prepared."

_" **Religion** is the opium of the people."_

-Karl Marx

"Religions... The purpose of religions' creation is good, but the purpose of their utilization is bad. People manipulate other people by using religions, hereby they can easily control them. A religion is supposed to be the best thing that has ever happened to us. However, due to us, it is the worst thing that has ever happened to mankind." he explained wisely, his features were restrained, frigid.

"Definitely the right words to say to a nun." she joked to lighten up the mood.

He let out a low chortle that sounded forced. "You are anarchist, remember?"

She giggled and wiggled her eyebrows. "So are you."

He nodded, although his strained smile vanished. " _Man is made by his belief. As he believes, so he is._ A quote from Johann Wolfgang von Goethe. I am not Christian or Muslim or Jewish or Buddhist. I don't have a religion... Nevertheless, I believe. I believe that there is still goodness in humanity."

* * *

"No quote?"

"No... No tonight. Tonight, I want you to tell me your favorite quote." he replied nonchalantly, his gaze was fixated on Olaf.

"If you tell me yours first." she challenged him, felt a little bit nervous that he seemed upset. She tried to avoid it anyway whereas she was taking a sip from her tea.

" _But I don't want comfort. I want God, I want poetry, I want real danger, I want freedom, I want goodness. I want sin_... It is from Aldous Huxley."

She put her mug on the coffee table and observed his tight and firm characteristics. "Why? Out of all quotes, why this one?"

"Because it defines me." he answers almost instantly, the cold tone of his voice was still bothering her.

"What's up with you?" she questioned him suspiciously, felt herself berating whereas she was gently caressing Olaf, who was laying between them.

"Why are you a nun, Elsa?" he answered her question with his question. "You didn't want to be a nun by your own choice, did you?" When she averted her gaze away, he sighed in frustration.

"I too, have a sister, her name is Anna." she declared quietly, her eyes were locked on Olaf, not him. "My parents died when we were young so a catholic monastery took us in. My parents didn't leave us much money, I and Anna could only afford the university fee for one us... She is studying mechatronics engineering in Europe now." she told him, her lips curled up when she mentioned Anna's current condition.

Olaf abruptly hopped out of the couch, but neither of them flinched. The atmosphere in the room felt heavy, she almost shivered because of it. "So you became a nun because you didn't have money for college..?" he interrogated her with a low tone.

She shrugged her shoulders, reluctantly peered at him. "It is fine. I like helping people."

"What did you want to study?"

She bit her bottom lip, knew very well that she didn't have a chance to escape. "Medicine."

"This isn't fair."

"I arranged everything before Anna could know... She is happy now."

"Fuck, Elsa." he cursed under his breath in disappointment. "Are you happy?"

"I am happy, Jack."

"Don't lie to me!" he cried out, raised his voice abruptly.

She took a moment to overview the situation. He seemed angry, even infuriated... He wanted her to be happy and it pained him that she... wasn't. There was no point in lying, Jack could read her like an open book. Either way, she decided to avoid this topic.

"My favorite quotation is from Hans Christian Andersen... _Life itself is the most wonderful fairy tale._ " she mumbled under her breath.

Almost instantly, he asked, "Why?"

She glanced right into his glamorous blue eyes, her hand went to her head by pure instinct, she wanted to fiddle with her hair but her nun uniform blocked her. "Because I want to believe... I want to believe that life is wonderful. That life is a fairytale. It doesn't have to have a happy ending but it should be full of miracles, not hollow."

He leaned toward her slowly as she could see the stars in his eyes, their lips were only inches apart. "Life is wonderful when I get to be with you."

After those words, his lips found hers, he was sucking her bottom lip gently. Her eyes grew bigger, nonetheless, she responded to the unexpected kiss by pressing her lips back with the same amount of passion.

Their lips moved synchronously, she opened her mouth when his tongue was begging for an entrance. When he broke the kiss and moved to her neck, she realized he has been removing her nun uniform quickly.

"J-Jack." she moaned, her body was becoming hot under his touch.

He broke the contact unwillingly. His hands reached out to her cheeks, cupped them gently. "We won't do anything you don't want to." he said quietly, he seemed absolutely anxious.

"I-I want to." she encouraged him immediately, his lips have already been captured hers hastily. She was too lost under his touch, she was desiring him, as he was.

He removed her nun uniform completely, almost ripped it apart. "I love your hair." he murmured while his lips were tingling her head.

"Just kiss me." she hushed him and pulled him closer, her lips have already been claimed on his.

* * *

Her eyelids fluttered, she opened them slowly as she let out a soft, lazy moan. The morning sun was shining brightly, swallowing her features delicately.

She yawned tiredly and snuggled into her pillow, loved the sensation of the warm blanket, which was hugging her body. The blanket smelled just like him, even though he lived on the streets, he smelled slightly like peppermint- What!?

"Good morning, Snowflake." a familiar voice greeted her with a lovely tone as Elsa rapidly straightened up. He was standing right in front of her, only dressed in his black boxers. His body looked so gorgeous- Elsa made a mental facepalm in annoyance.

"Oh no. My God, what have I done!? I vowed that I wouldn't have an intimate relationship with a man! A sexual act is not acceptable for me!" she shrieked, she clenched her hands to her hair, caused the blanket to drop off, she quickly wrapped it around her body, hid her chest.

"Elsa, darling, calm dow-"

"How could I commit such a horrible sin like this?!" she yelled anxiously, wasn't listening to him at all.

He raised an eyebrow whereas he was frowning. "A sin? How can making love with the man you... care about be a sin? I think it is the most natural and blessed thing to do."

"I made a vow, Jack! T-This was a mistake, a horrible one!"

"You don't mean that." he claimed, she could sense the displeasure in his tone. He went pale, his features were uneasy. Moreover... His voice cracked a little.

"Of course I do! I am a nun!" she screamed.

He ceased for a moment, gulped heavily. "Snowflake... I understand you are freaking out right now-"

"Jack, this night... It had never happened, alright? It was clearly the worst decision that I've ever made." she interrupted him, she was barely holding herself not to cry.

Without peeking a glimpse at her, he found his clothes, wore his jeans, his fingers were fumbling with the button. He quickly put on his hoodie and rushed out of the room. Less than a minute later, she heard the sound of the front door.

Not a single word had left his mouth when he abandoned her to fulfill her request.

She had sat for a couple of minutes, then weakly got up from her bed. She headed to the kitchen, her body was desperately crawling for a cup of coffee. On the kitchen counter, she saw a plate. A cup of black coffee was placed next to the plate, which had omelet and beacon on it.

Elsa put her hand on her mouth, struggled not to cry, but failed miserably.

* * *

She was a nun. She vowed to live in poverty, chastity and obedience. She helped people who lived in bad circumstances. She wore clothes that would hide her entire body, except her face. She permanently wore a cross, prayed day and night.

Everything changed when she met him though, she has already known that she would break her promises eventually.

Elsa poured a big spoon of soup into a plastic bowl, even though it was forced, she didn't forget to offer a smile when she gave the soup to a homeless man.

Two months had passed since she last saw him. Two months... She didn't receive a single message, a goodbye, information. She didn't know where or how he was... He faded away, just like that.

Her thoughts were shaken away when she heard the hushed whispers of the nuns who were standing next to her... They sounded incredibly excited.

When she raised her head, she found herself looking at the snow-white silvery haired young man. He was dressed in brand-new black trousers and a white shirt. Since it was a warm spring night, he was only wearing a thin black jacket.

He was glowing.

"Hi Snowflake."

"Jack... What happened to you?!" she exclaimed curiously and also in concern, didn't care about the fact that the other nuns and a bunch of homeless people were witnessing them.

"I have money, enough to take care of us... Come with me." he answered with his beautiful, smooth voice.

"I don't care about the money! You left without leaving a note... I-I am so sorry. I was such a fool, I don't deserve-" her rambling died when he put his index finger on her lips to shush her.

Then, the same hand went to his pocket. He made a fist to grab the item. When opened his fist, a small piece of paper appeared on his palm. She accepted it silently, her fingers were trembling as she unfolded the paper.

_"I **love** you, Elsa Arendelle, more than you can ever dare to imagine."_

-Jack Frost

"If you stay a nun, you will always be in poverty but will never be in hunger. You won't get into a romantic, sexual relationship, you won't be married but you will have plenty of sweet nun friends, you will always stay away from sinning and will surely go to heaven if heaven is real. If you come with me... Your future will be unknown. However, I can guarantee you that I will stay with you as long as you want me to. Most importantly, I do and will love you unconditionally. It is your choice, Snowflake."

He stretched out his hand while he was biting his bottom lip nervously. Elsa's heartbeat became faster as she has already settled down her mind on a decision. She slowly reached out to his hand, when his fingers touched her, they immediately began to caress her skin lovingly.

Then, they simply started to walk onward, without a backward glance. A sincere, pleased smile spread over to her lips while her lover was also grinning softly.

It all began with a snowflake...

Thanks to a tiny, unique, delicate snowflake that resembled pureness, she felt genuinely free and... _happy_.

"Won't you give me a quote about happiness?"

"No, my dear Snowflake."

"Why?"

"Because there is no such quote in the world which can define the happiness that I am feeling from the bottom of my heart right now."

* * *

_"What is **love**? I have met in the streets a very poor young man who was in love. His hat was old, his coat worn, the water passed through his shoes and the stars through his soul."_

-Victor Hugo

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I didn't know about how were the nuns’ daily lives. My knowledge is based on internet so if something is wrong, then please tell me.
> 
> And no, I am not an anarchist or communist or capitalist or I don’t know, something that you think I am based on characters. I am just a sixteen years old girl who tries to pass her exams. I am not against religions or nuns or something. People can believe whatever they want, they just mustn’t hurt another person on purpose... The point is, this is just fanfiction, so review if you want to or well, thank you for reading it anyway.


End file.
